peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Under Peppa's Mouth!
|image1 =Under Peppa's Mouth Logo.png |genre = Comedy|creator = Under Peppa's Mouth|country_of_origin = Peppaland|no_of_seasons = 3|no_of_episodes = 19|running_time = 27-30 minutes|original_network = Zonk! SCTV (Indonesia) Neox (Spain) Star Channel (South Africa)|original_release = December 25, 2018|based_on = Under Peppa's Pants}}Under Peppa's Mouth 'is a animated spinoff based on Under Peppa's Pants. The series was cancelled after its third season due to it having no originality from the main series, as well as poor review scores and harsh ratings compared to the main series. The show was written off by Zonk! in August 2019, meaning the show cannot and will not ever return to U.S. television, but aired on South African televisions since March 2020. Episodes Season 1 # I love eating pigs: Peppa eating fried pork and gets grounded. # There's a BBQ sauce in my mouth # End of the Grounding: Peppa gets heavily grounded by Mummy Pig, and she threatens his daughter to go die, and Peppa shoots to his mommy instead. # Mr. Dinosaur's First Crush # Problems at Supermarket # Peppa and the Cuckoo Clock # "Toilet" Pool # Under the Purple Void # DID YOU REALLY THINK I LET RICKY LIFE?!: After the events of Peppa's Revenge (Remade), Something weird happens about Ricky... Season 2 # George and Richard's Space Adventures # Not the Internet: Peppa buys Guava's new Doraemon model computer designed by Peprosoft, While Ricky uses it after 'that point. # Democracy: In this episode, Peppa kills people for money. # UPP Over the Years: We see the history of Peppa Pig (and the creation and debut of Koraemon), from 1948 to the present. # Hoes and Blows: When Granny Pig asks the users to make her and Grandpa Pig's yard, they get into an argument over which gardening tool is the best, and it escalates into a war. # The Restart of the Grounding: The greatest assault in the Pippa universe ever. # Peppa and George watches Doraemon anime # Bring Back the Users: The users from the another show are brought back to the show. Season 3 # Under Peppa's Butt (episode) # Peppa Gets Preggers Regional Differences As of April 1, 2019, the series was canceled in the following countries is due to the unknown reasons, but the reruns were brought back with season 3 dubbed, or some changes and bans of the episodes. The DVDs home releases were released in Latin America, Mexico, Italy and German. However, the show was later taken off in February 2020. Indonesia Some of the scenes are deleted for possible mature content or unknown reasons, or because it was deemed unnecessary, or the Peppa Pig series did'nt aired in the said country (excluding Under Peppa's Pants and it's spin-off). And the episode Democracy, End of the Grounding, UPP Over the Years, "Toilet" Pool, DID YOU REALLY THINK I LET RICKY LIFE?! and Not the Internet, Mr. Dinosaur's First Crush, Hoes and Blows and Bring Back the Users was banned in the said country. Indonesia canceled the dub for just 2 seasons for good. Spain The dub is completely uncensored and close to the original. (excluding the banning of Hoes and Blows and Bring Back the Users, Mr, Dinosaur's First Crush episode) Latin Amercia (and Mexico) also air the different Spanish dub, but the Hoes and Blows and Bring Back the Users episode was un-banned in the said country. Spain canceled the dub for just 2 seasons, but Latin Amercia (and Mexico) also canceled the dub before any new episodes were produced. However, Latin America and Mexico has brought back the reruns of the show into the channel in December 2019, with season 3 dubbed and almost all of the episodes banned, smiliar what happened in Indonesia. The show later taken off from the channel again in February 2020. Italy The dub that aired in Disney XD Italy is completely uncensored and close to the original, with different opening song and credits used. (excluding the banning of Hoes and Blows and Bring Back the Users, Mr, Dinosaur's First Crush episode) Italy canceled the dub for just 2 seasons. The reruns has been brought back into the channel in December 2019 with Season 3 dubbed. The show later taken off from the channel again in February 2020. German The dub is completely uncensored and close to the original, but some episodes was banned, smiliar what happens to Spain. German canceled the dub for just 2 seasons. The reruns has brought back into the channel in December 2019 with the banned episodes unbanned and fully dubbed in German. The season 3 were also dubbed. The show later taken off from the channel again in February 2020. Georgia Under Peppa's Mouth began airing in Georgia in December 2019. All season was a voice-over dub with original English / German dub in the background. It had aired at 10PM-12AM due to for possible mature content or unknown reasons, or because it was deemed unnecessary. The DVDs and Blu-Rays that contains English / German dubbed episodes were released. The show later taken off from the channel again in February 2020. South African English Under Peppa's Mouth began airing on Star Channel in South Africa since March 2020, with censorship. The unofficial DVDs were released in January 2020 by Peppaland, Mexican, Italian, Indonesian and Georgian fans since the announcent. Trivia * Talking about Georgia, the voice-over had only one person doing every role, and the English / German audio can still be heard in the background. Category:Fanon Series Category:TV Shows Category:Spinoffs